narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tornado Rasengan
Oddity IDK if this is important to you guys but I think it should be referenced (especially for those who haven't seen the movie or don't want to) that when Naruto releases his Nine-Tails Chakra during this scene in the Movie he doesn't gain the feral look that he normally would from releasing the Nine-Tails Chakra in fact he looks like his normal self (IDK if part of it has to do with him releasing some of his own non Nine-Tails Chakra with it or what) but usually when fans see "Combined with Nine-Tails Chakra/Naruto Released Nine-Tails Chakra" they automatically think that he gets a more Feral Look (no matter what) and that everything gets boosted and things of that nature. if you want to watch through the movie (Shippuden Movie 2: Bonds) look at that scene you will notice that Naruto isn't in a Feral State as he normally should be when releasing Nine-Tails Chakra. just thought you guys would want to mention something about it or something so yeah. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 16:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Physical change occur only when he loses control or the fox forces it upon his body, Naruto could already control a small amount of Kurama's chakra on his own.--Elveonora (talk) 16:27, March 27, 2013 (UTC) where is it stated that thats actually what occurs? Obviously when he loses control (or more accurately lets his temper/Emotions get the better of him) but I don't think the fox forces the Feral Changes on his body (I've never read or heard that stated in any form at all ever) its always happened even when he was in control and still releasing the fox's Chakra (in other words when he was calm or whatever and asked the Fox to lend him some of his Chakra, etc. he still gained the Feral look anyways) yeah he could already control some of Kurama's Chakra (thats obvious otherwise Naruto would always have it active and other such things he can tap into it whenever he wants but the fox's Chakra isn't always giving him a boost or whatever unless he wants it to) but Kurama still had control over about 90% of his own Chakra so yeah. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 20:34, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Each time I remember when that feral stuff happened, he was angry. The more negative emotions he feels, the easier it is for Kurama to leak out it's chakra as Naruto's negative emotions attract Kurama's negative emotions.--Elveonora (talk) 21:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) uhhhhhhh..... No Duh.... thats basically exactly what I just got through saying except in your own words (just FYI Temper=Angry and he's gone into Nine-Tails Chakra mode without being Angry (I remember a couple times he went when we was influenced by outside forces (other than himself and Kurama) and also when he was feeling Negative Emotions (not just Anger) and that there was even a couple times when he got as angry as he needed to be or even angrier to unleash the Chakra but it never happened) (I also think I do remember a couple times when he was Calm and/or not angry when it also triggered and went into a feral looking state) not to mention you never answered the question as to where and when was it stated that the fox has to force the changes upon Naruto's Body and if you can't answer that then you have no ability to use that in an argument. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 22:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Any kind of physical or mental stress calls forth negative emotions. When you are in pain, ur nervous--Elveonora (talk) 22:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Exactly I never said it didn't. your the one saying that "Anger is what triggers it" and that it can't be anything else other than anger (Stress does not equal Anger all the time Stress can also call upon fears, Worries, Nervousness etc.) so basically the whole thing you've been fighting for this whole time you just undid with what you just said. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 22:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) So if you know the answer to your own topic, what was the point of making it?--Elveonora (talk) 22:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) once again whats being said to you just goes in one ear and out the other. I'm saying that your argument (not what I have been arguing but what you have been arguing) has been rendered invalid based on things that you have just said. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 22:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't. What I listed was simply one of the causes and you then have listed other. Just because I didn't give you a full answer renders it not wrong. And again, since you know he is all emo and anything negative makes him go wild, there's no point in your topic. He was in control of himself in the movie and simply used a bit of QB chakra, nothing phenomenal about it--Elveonora (talk) 22:48, March 27, 2013 (UTC) except it is wrong because thats not what the argument/discussion is about. its about the oddity that he wasn't feral looking when he activated Kurama's Chakra like happens every other time in the Source Material that he does so. and what you just said is Speculation as we don't know that he was in control of himself (of course he was not feral looking and the Chakra was out but at the same time he was still in a very stressful (hey look there's that word) battle with Shinno and the Zero-tails and as we have determined stress is what triggers Kurama's Chakra to be activated and everytime in the source material Kurama's Chakra has been active Naruto has been Feral Looking) using a bit of QB Chakra? whats QB chakra? I don't think they have Quarterbacks in Naruto. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 23:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re-read Neji fight. Also QB = Kyu-bi--Elveonora (talk) 23:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) read memorized and watched the episode... he does have at least a slightly Feral look on him. and really QB=Kyubi. I understand how you can come to that conclusion but really? you could have just used Kyubi, Nine-Tails, Kurama, etc. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 23:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) That's how some fans refer to to it/him "herp derp trollface" ;D--Elveonora (talk) 23:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) either. don't take everything so damn serious, I can't see anything that could anger somebody so intense in what elveonora said. But, back to the topic, it is not always the case that he got his feral look when using kuramas chakra, just look at the end of his fight against gaara in part I. :also, QB is a common moniker for kurama almost everybody knows. (talk) 23:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) its obviously not that common cause no one (other than people on here and its only on here) know it and I have seen it before I had just forgotten what it was and its not used as frequently (or at all really) as what I've been suggesting. and mine is ALMOST EVERY FAN as opposed to your SOME FANS. and to the other guy (if you actually had an account name I would refer to you as that but I'm too lazy to type out the IP address so I'll just call you Anon like everyone else on the internet does to "guest users" or people who are on things without there own accounts etc etc) anyways Anon I don't take things so damn serious if you actually knew me IRL you would know that I don't and thats not anger its just trying to get something through someones head when they are either not willing to or incapable (I'm going with the latter) of understanding whats being said to them. you really don't wanna see me get angry. I've watched that episode a few times (considering that it was always on my television whenever I would turn to the show during the off seasons etc.) and from what I remember he has at least somewhat of a feral look on there (Nails Extending, Whiskers kinda fluffing out (I know thats the worst kind of description I could have given it but I hope you understand what I meant), eyes turning reddish or having the "cat Eye" slits in them etc. although it wasn't as pronounced as some of the other times) and honestly I had heard the QB=Kyubi thing before it was just more of a "I forgot that it existed because it's not used all that often in conversations etc. etc." so yeah Lordofninjas1 (talk) 23:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, people were polite to you until now, but not only you called me mentally disabled or something, but also are getting aggressive. Kinda contradicts with your "don't wanna see me get angry"--Elveonora (talk) 23:52, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :you don't take it serious? then why do you start talking about your nedd to defend yourself for not knowing what QB means TWO TIMES in one passage? also, I don't want to see you angry and I also don't want to meet you IRL, why should I anwyay? you have to stay on topic. otherwise, I have to assume that you just gather random arguments to prevent this topic from an early death. and calling me anon is just fine, you can call me daniel too if you like. I watched the fight just now and exept the red aura, I could not find anything feral, especially not when he headbutts gaara, at which moment he still uses QB's chakra. (talk) 23:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ok first off Elveonora you started the rudeness (hate begets hate, anger begets anger) I've actually been trying to be nice up to this point (yes I am starting to get agressive but agression and anger are different things) and I can be a lot ruder and a lot more angry hence why I said that and no I wasn't calling you retarded I was just saying you aren't understanding whats being said to you etc. etc. and to Anon. that was so that there wasn't any confusion and wouldn't you try to defend yourself in every way you could in fights and arguments and everything? I'm not saying you should I'm just saying if you did. I've tried to stay on topic and cover all the arguments that have been thrown my way (which means I need to go off topic to address them) no I don't gather random arguments I actually research and do a lot of Logical stuff with it. maybe my memory of the fight is a little foggy (I will admit I've seen the Gaara fight a bunch of times but I haven't seen it recently so that may be the confusion) but even still it does happen 9 times out of 10 and besides that in the movie he's not pissed (although he just did get done being pissed but IDK if that would have done anything or not) but yeah. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 00:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Basically, I explained it to you how it works and you refuse the answer, so it can't be helped. Those feral changes is basically Naruto when angry, under stress, pain or anything that affects him negatively. How much Kurama chakra he could use and control was dependent on his mental state and control. A mere exhaustion caused him to go all mutant during the wind release training for example.--Elveonora (talk) 00:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) see if you had explained it in that way then the last 1/4 of this discussion might not have happened. but thats not absolute either as Anon said when he was fighting Gaara he wasn't feral but was pissed and Negatively affected by his Emotions etc. so what you say isn't absolute either. its really just how you worded things and made things sound that are confusing (I'm not sure if this is the same way in whatever country you come from but in America there are words and phrases and ways things are said that can mean multiple things like the word Read it can be pronounced like the color Red or pronounced like the Plant Reed and mean 2 different things) so it really was just the way you worded things (and maybe partially my misunderstanding of what you were saying based on how you wrote it and everything) that made the argument continue. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 00:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) His seal used to weaken over time. He wasn't angry at Gaara, quite the opposite, he understood him well due to both of them being Jinchuriky and went all emo with "I know what it feels like, cry, cry" and pulled out talk no jutsu on him and magically changed an antisocial murderer with mommy and daddy issues into a well educated young gentleman that suddenly cares about everyone.--Elveonora (talk) 13:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm assuming you're talking about the time when they are in the Forest of Death after Sasuke and Gaara's Chunin Exam Fight. as far as I remember he was angry at Gaara because he was Attacking Sasuke and Sakura in the forest and doing a lot of other stuff he didnt approve of. yes there was talking afterward/during but as far as I can remember he was angry at Gaara for most of that. in other words what I'm saying is for this part we are both correct. you are correct in saying that Naruto gave Gaara a Pep talk and said like hey we are the same yadda yadda yadda be he also was fighting and angry at Gaara for attacking his teammates basically unprovoked and being part of the "conspiracy" that we would later find out he knew nothing about and such. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 17:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Seeing Orochimaru alone and the latter mentioning Sasuke made him transform. He was in a better control back then with Gaara, not to mention Jiraiya opened the seal a little more during their training--Elveonora (talk) 17:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) well the Orochimaru thing is understandable cause Naruto knows he's a bad guy and he's mad at him for turning Sasuke Evil. I wouldn't really say he was "in better control" back in that point (as he had only talked to Kurama like once before then and neither really liked each other all that much if I remember correctly) he was still mad at Gaara for attacking Sasuke and Sakura and becoming Shukaku and such during the fight (what better way to fight a tailed beast then with another tailed beast). and if I remember correctly Jiraiya didn't open the seal more he undid Orochimaru's 5 Pronged Seal that had previously been there before during the Chunin Exam arc I believe which yes would grant more chakra flow through that and whatever. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 16:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Tailed Beast Skill Shouldn't this jutsu be classified as a tailed beast skill since Naruto is using Kurama's chakra to enhance his rasengan? --ElvinWindSword (talk) 05:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC)ElvinWindSword